


Hux's Butt Part 16B

by Sarah (The_British_American_Girls)



Series: Hux’s Butt Ficlets [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Phasma, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Friends, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Sarah
Summary: Phasma ships Hux with Kylo, but that doesn't mean she can't have a little fun annoying them. She gets Mitaka involved in her scheme as well.





	Hux's Butt Part 16B

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, this is a chapter from Phasma's POV. We've decided to explore the friendship of Phasma and Mitaka. Just friends people! This is part 16B because it goes side by side with Part 16, so, recommend reading that one as well. But, I also recommend reading the rest of the series too hahaha. Hope you enjoy!

Phasma waited in the canteen for Lieutenant Mitaka. At 1750 hours, he walked through the door. 'At least he's prompt,' Phasma thought to herself. She watched as the shy lieutenant made his way to the food line and filled his tray. He finally caught Phasma's eyes and made his way to the table she sat at by herself in the middle of the room. He sat down across from. "Captain," he said quietly.

"Lieutenant," she replied. She caught Mitaka glancing up at her, studying her. Most of the crew wasn't used to seeing her without her helmet. She rarely ate with the other officers and otherwise had no reason to remove her helmet outside of her personal quarters or the gym.

Phasma cleared her throat, pulling Mitaka out of his stare. "Yes," Mitaka quickly said as he looked back down at his tray. "What was it you wanted to discuss?"

"General Hux," she answered plainly.

"I'd much rather not, Captain," Mitaka admitted.

"Why? You don't much care for the General?" Phasma joked.

Mitaka sighed. "I'm afraid the General doesn't much care for ME."

Phasma gave him a confused look. "What do you mean by THAT?"

Mitaka sighed, looking off in the distance. "Hux and I went out once. I thought he was genuinely interested, but it turns out he was just trying to make Lord Ren jealous."

"That's terrible!" Phasma stated, a little annoyed with Hux's actions. "Did the two of you... You know?"

Mitaka met Phasma's gaze. "Absolutely not! We only went out the once. I think two people should be more well acquainted before they become so intimate."

Phasma smiled. The innocence of Dolpheld Mitaka was endearing. He was like a little brother you just wanted to hold and protect from all the evils of the galaxy.

"Well, how would you like to get back at Hux for using you like that?"

Mitaka sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. "I don't know, Captain. I-"

"Call me Phasma," she instructed.

Mitaka looked back up at her. She smiled kindly at him. It made him blush and look down again. "Then you can call me Dopheld."

"How about 'Phel'?" Phasma asked. She enjoyed nicknames and 'Phel' just seemed to fit the shy man.

Phel nodded and again looked up. "That would be fine, Capt... I mean, Phasma."

Phasma smiled. She could tell she was going to enjoy becoming friends with Dopheld Mitaka. "Now, would you like to at least HEAR my plan before you decline it?"

***

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mitaka asked as they walked through the corridors together. "I don't much have an interest in being forced choked by Kylo Ren again."

"You'll be fine," Phasma assured him. "You have ME!"

"I just don't know about this. I mean, I don't really WANT to upset Hux."

Phasma stopped in her tracks and turned to Mitaka. "Do you think that man deserves any peace of mind after he USED you simply to make that man-child Kylo Ren jealous?! Besides, we're simply going to annoy him, there's not going to be any REAL damage." She turned around again. "Now, come along."

Mitaka followed on her heels. He DID like the idea of giving Hux a bit of his own medicine, but revenge just wasn't in his nature. But he decided Phasma was right, Hux deserved no less for leading him on and pretending he cared.

They stopped in front of a door in a part of the ship Mitaka had never been in. His heart began beating wildly. He didn't know what to expect. The door slid open and Kylo Ren stepped out, with Hux right behind him.

"Phasma?" Hux asked in confusion. "Dopheld-" he cleared his throat, "Lieutenant? What can I do for you?"

"We've come to join you," Phasma explained. "I am the head of your security and thought it would be best if I accompany you."

"I'm all the security General Hux NEEDS on this mission," Ren growled beneath his helmet.

"There are going to be TWENTY-FOUR other dignitaries there, I think the General could use a LITTLE more security than JUST you, Lord Ren."

Phasma couldn't see Ren's face hidden beneath his helmet, but she was certain he was snarling at her. "Very well, but Lieutenant Mitaka?"

Before Mitaka could answer with something, he didn't even know what he was going to say, Phasma answered for him. "Lieutenant Mitaka has expressed interest in learning more about political negotiations. I thought this meeting would be an excellent chance for him to learn, especially from someone as intelligent as YOU, General."

Hux smirked while his cheeks flushed just a bit. Phasma knew how much he enjoyed being praised. He cleared his throat again. "Very well, you may join us, but I expect EVERYONE to stay out of my way and let ME do the talking. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Phasma and Mitaka agreed simultaneously.

Hux nodded. "Good. We're running late as it is." He turned on his heel and walked briskly down the hall, Mitaka following close behind.

Ren spoke quietly to Phasma as they walked. "What do you think you're doing, CAPTAIN?"

Phasma smiled to herself beneath her helmet. "Nothing is going on, Lord Ren. You're awfully paranoid."

"I can sense you're up to something," he replied.

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to wait and see then."

**Author's Note:**

> We always appreciate Kudos and comments. They keep us motives ;)


End file.
